Spinning Out of Control
by Levells
Summary: A series of drabbles based on song titles or lyrics.
1. Blow Me Away

AN - This was randomly inspired by AquilaTempestas and chocolatexloverx16. The lyrics are from Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

><p><em>I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all.<em>

Kai sat crouched on the wall, watching Michael take on Frankie and Luiz of Spintensity. Kai wasn't one to get involved, but Michael wasn't letting them run and was destroying them.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai yelled, "Fire Arrow!"

Dranzer shot through the air, colliding with Trygle and pushing it back.

"Grab your blades and get out of here." he told them.

They glanced at him before catching their beyblades and running off.

Michael glared at him. "Why?"

Kai shrugged. "I'm bored. And you want to fight."

* * *

><p>Well, that was my first drabble ever. First published Beyblade story, too.<p>

Please review :)


	2. Don't Stop Dancing

AN - I need some sanity, so this should help give me some. Lyrics are from Don't Stop Dancing by Creed.

* * *

><p><em>Am I hiding in the shadows? Forget the pain and forget the sorrows.<em>

A large man in a red coat sat by the building corner, tears streaming down his face. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see whose.

"Mo-Monica?" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help, Moses." she said with a smile. "I know you'll find a way to pay for my operation. I don't want to see you doing something dark and sinister for me."

"How did you know?" he asked, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I'm your sister, silly. I know when something's bothering you."

"But if I don't do this, I don't know how long it'll take for you to get your operation! Knowing you're in there, waiting for me, I can't help but feel pain."

"Don't think about the pain, think about all the happy memories we have. You've always been good to me; I know you'll find a way to make things work, big brother."

He looked down for a moment, her words echoing in his head. When he looked up, she was gone. Gasping in shock, he looked around quickly to see where she had gone.

Nothing. Had she even been there at all or was his consciousness trying to fight the darkness clouding over him?

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt at a more emotional scene. Hope you liked it.<p>

Please review :)


	3. Take the Night Off

**AN** - This was a request by AquilaTempestas. Lyrics are from Take The Night Off by Sick Of It All

* * *

><p><em>Power. Power has always been abused…<em>

_Let's take the night off from mental stress_

Mystel couldn't handle being around that power crazed Bey Nazi any longer; he had to break free from him, even if it was only temporarily. He understood his will to win, but not to the point where he and the others were placed in harm's way for a cause they cared nothing about.

Injured if they went through with it or blackmailed and beaten if they refused, the big picture is cruel to them all. These thoughts flitted through Mystel's mind as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch, heading towards his save haven - the park.

Crouching on a branch 50 feet up, Mystel was always amazed at what tiny specs everyone appeared to be. Reclining back, his gaze drifted to the sky, a place where the answers to his questions always seemed to appear. Today, however, provided no immediate answer for Boris' ways.

Mystel sighed, closing his weary eyes. Down below him, people carried on with their lives, unknowing of the troubles that plagued him and his teammates. All he wanted was to return to his carefree lifestyle, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Even if they won this tournament, who could tell what Boris would trick them into doing next? For now at least, he'd enjoy a night away from the stress.

"Here's to you, Boris." said the teen as he raised a finger to the air. "Looks like I'm having my own celebration."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - It seems my 'drabbles' have gotten longer as time goes on. This one could be thought of more as a songfic, I tried slipping in lyrics throughout it. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
